<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Somebody by punkcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309534">Be Somebody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcake/pseuds/punkcake'>punkcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcake/pseuds/punkcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первые дни в реабилитационном центре — Лео бьёт зеркала в туалете, прямо по коридору и налево от общей комнаты отдыха. Ему нравится смотреть на то, как кровь капает в белую до блеска раковину, сливается с водой и исчезает в трубах, он даже самостоятельно вынимает осколки из ран (по крайней мере те, что были достаточно крупными), — всё ради чувства, хотя бы намёка на боль. Не болит. Дерьмо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Manfred &amp; Leo Manfred, Leo Manfred/Markus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первые дни в реабилитационном центре — Лео бьёт зеркала в туалете, прямо по коридору и налево от общей комнаты отдыха. Ему нравится смотреть на то, как кровь капает в белую до блеска раковину, сливается с водой и исчезает в трубах, он даже самостоятельно вынимает осколки из ран (по крайней мере те, что были достаточно крупными), — всё ради чувства, хотя бы намёка на боль. Не болит. Дерьмо.</p><p>Дерьмо. <em>Дерьмо. </em><strong>Дерьмо.</strong> Почему ему не больно? Почему кровавые разводы на мраморе напоминают тест Роршаха?</p><p>«Вот вам сраное пятно, которое более ста лет назад выдумал псих, вдохновлённый лужей своей блевотины на следующий день после жёсткой попойки. Что вы в нём видите?»</p><p>«Лужу блевотины после попойки»</p><p>«Очень интересно. А вот здесь, где он сел задницей в краску, а затем оставил свой нестираемый отпечаток в истории психиатрии?»</p><p>«Одну из картин своего отца»</p><p>Лео невольно смеётся, чувствуя как слёзы начинают проступать на уголках глаз — их он тут же стирает ладонью, оставляя лёгкий красный штрих на щеке. Кого он только не оскорбил в своей голове за эту неделю. <em>«Я мыслю, следовательно, я существую»</em>. «Декарт — лох», готов вывести дрожащими пальцами по белой раковине Лео, и мысленно добавить ещё одного в список оскорблённых.</p><p>Ему одиноко и плохо. Затем страшно и холодно. В следующую секунду — смешно и жарко. Был бы он чуть смелее, взял бы самый большой из осколков и закончил этот фарс, ведь Лео вовсе не религиозен. Единственный создатель, перед которым он грешит, это его собственный отец, а уж ему этот чудесный дар жизни Лео бы вернул без чека и квитанции. Только в том случае, если такой хрени, как душа, и вправду не существует. Не хотелось бы стать бестелесной субстанцией, до скончания веков смотрящей сверху на серый могильный камень, буйно обростающий мхом, с самым точным описанием его жизни — тире между двумя датами.</p><p>Тире. Пропуск. Пустое место.</p><p>И даже это осознание не приносит такой нужной ему сейчас боли, разряд которой вернул бы способность снова дышать. Даже грёбаные андроиды держатся за свою грёбанную пластмассовую жизнь, а Лео, как обиженный ребёнок, представляет свои похороны, и как все будут ломать руки, и заходиться в тяжких стенаниях, не находя оправданий тому, что так несправедливо к нему относились.</p><p>Вернее <b>не</b> будут.</p><p>Отец максимум скажет своему ручному питомцу: «Жаль, что из <em>этого</em> не вышло ничего путного». Вот Маркус — правильный сын. Сын, которого у Карла Манфреда никогда не было. Который не имеет слабостей, оттого ни к чему не пристрастен, оттого совсем беспроблемный, оттого куда более выгодный и куда менее энергозатратный (не считая счёта за электричество после его подзарядок). Никаких пелёнок, кубиков, игрушек, никакого счёта до десяти и повторения азбуки на ночь, ни драк в школе, ни серьёзного разговора перед первым свиданием, никаких «Брось, Лео, любовь — лучшее, блядь, из всего, что у нас есть в этом убогом мире, и не так важно, мужчина это или женщина».</p><p>Лео даже жаль Маркуса. Да-да-да, <em>ему</em> жаль <b>Маркуса</b>. Он называет Карла отцом, когда тот просто-напросто растерял всех, кто мог бы любить его и заботиться о нём в старости. Удобно, когда для этих нужд можно приобрести механическую курицу-наседку, и поражать машину своим неугасаемым гением мысли (в отличие от быстро угасающего бренного тела). А потом можно настроить эту машину против главного разочарования всей жизни, при чём так хорошо настроить, что искры в глазах казалось бы куска пластмассы, обтянутого искусственной кожей, выжигают в Лео нечто страшнее клейма нелюбимого сына.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>После случая в туалете, Лео чаще всего просто не выходит из комнаты (палаты, чёрт возьми; это медицинский центр, а не грёбаный санаторий). В конце концов, зачем давать экстра повод отцу пожаловаться Маркусу на сына-дебошира. Сына-недотёпу. Сына-наркомана. В последний раз, когда они все втроём (счастливое, мать твою, семейство) виделись в мастерской, Лео так много хотел всего сказать, но стресс и наркота выбивали любые связные аргументы, а теперь, задним числом, всё невысказанное выползало из затенённых углов палаты страшными бесформенными пятнами (что_вы_видите_на_этой_картинке), и Лео приходится с ногами забираться на постель, пошатываясь в углу и проигрывая в голове одни и те же моменты раз за разом.</p><p>Правда, как и красота, в глазах смотрящего, а, пап? Поэтому тебе нужна заводная кукла, ослеплённая восхищением твоей житейской мудростью? Нет... нет, слишком пафосно для тебя. Твоим пустым трёпом, пап. На тебя тоже из зеркала смотрит испуганный, загнанный в ловушку собственной узколобости монстр, всю жизнь бежавший от себя в попытке быть чем-то больше, чем тире между двумя датами, пап? Быть кем-то больше, чем твоё имя, которое даже никогда не было по-настоящему твоим, ведь наша собственность — это то, что мы сами выбираем? Не так ли важно, глушить это дерьмо алкоголем или наркотиками, если я точно так же кидался к тебе на помощь всякий раз, когда ты отрубался на полу, чтобы не в меру великий художественный гений и не в меру паршивый отец не захлебнулся собственной блевотиной в алкогольной коме?</p><p>Если ты так боготворишь своего безупречного андроида, может, стоит спросить у него, может, он знает, как мне быть тем, чем ты не являешься, пап?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В третью неделю реабилитации Лео кажется, что он галлюционирует. Либо чистка не полностью помогла, либо наркотик проник так глубоко, что его оттуда — ни ножом, ни вилами.</p><p>Галлюцинация (он всё ещё надеялся, что это галлюцинация) приняла образ Маркуса и стояла прямо в дверях его палаты, плечом опершись об косяк, руки в карманах, вся стать расслабленная, ну просто долбанный человек. Да, Маркус был пугающе мало похож на андроида сейчас: нормальная повседневная одежда, отсутствие этого идиотского винтика в башке, отсвечивающего безграничной синевой, как последний маяк к спокойствию, гуляющий, а не фиксированный на одной точке взгляд, то и дело сталкивающийся со взглядом Манфреда-младшего. Краем уха из телевизора Лео слышал, что андроиды придумали себе самого что ни на есть мессию, эдакого Иисуса Христоида. Что же, Маркус вполне мог за него сойти.</p><p>— Чего тебе? — вопрос получается отравляющим, пресным, полным ненависти к своей же слабости.</p><p>— Карл хотел узнать, всё ли с тобой порядке.</p><p>— Скажи ему, что я сдох и завещал своё тело науке.</p><p>Лео этого уже не видел, так как смотреть на посетителя не было никаких моральных сил, но отчётливо слышал, как Маркус тяжело вздохнул. Этому мусорному баку даже дышать не нужно, что он тут вздыхает?!</p><p>— Состояние твоего отца не становится лучше, — сообщает андроид, Лео готов поклясться, что тот чуть не сказал «нашего отца» или что-то в этом роде. Кретин. — Он выразил желание, чтобы после того, как... его не станет... мы держались вместе.</p><p>— Иными словами, помимо прочего, он мне завещал свою бракованную киберняню. Класс.</p><p>— Я уже не исполняю роль сиделки.</p><p>— Поэтому я и сказал «бракованную», гений. Слушай, обещай ему что хочешь, всё равно после его смерти можешь катиться на все четыре стороны. Думаю, мы сойдёмся на мысли, что ни тебе, ни мне эта идея не по душе. Ну или что там у андроидов вместо души... допустим, микросхемы.</p><p>Маркус согласно кивнул, подтверждая мысль Лео, однако в противовес его же словам, сделал несколько шагов внутрь комнаты, заставляя Лео машинально отсесть на кровати ближе к стене. Ещё два шага, и Маркус уже смотрел на него сверху вниз, пока парень старательно держал осанку прямой, будто ему черенок от лопаты в задницу засунули, не подавая вида, что присутствие андроида сколько-нибудь волновало его. Не то чтобы это как-то помогало, всё равно этот говнюк знает его состояние. Он был на это запрограммирован, в конце концов — до мелочей отслеживать чужое настроение, и от чего оно зависит, и хоть теперь он делать это был не обязан, Лео предполагал, что по привычке, Маркус всё равно сейчас подвергал его анализу.</p><p>— Карл — моя семья, — вместо тысячи объяснений, почему он не может просто так пообещать, а потом подвести, сказал Маркус.<br/>— А ты — его семья.</p><p>Внезапно взгляд механических глаз остановился на сложеных на груди руках Лео и виднеющихся на запястьях бинтах. Андроид без приглашения присел рядом на кровати и взял одну из израненных ладоней в свои руки, пользуясь оцепенением младшего Манфреда.</p><p>До этого они касались друг друга только в потасовке, тычки и толчки, преимущественно от Лео в сторону Маркуса. Лео и сам пытается анализировать, хоть это удавалось ему плохо, в особенности по отношению к андроиду, да ещё и без этой вспомогательной лампочки в его котелке. Маркус водит пальцами вдоль перевязки, не пойми, каких ответов ища между серыми бинтами, затем мягко нажимает на костяшки, куда пришёлся основной удар, и пальцы от этого слегка подрагивают. Глупый был момент, Лео стоило бы забрать свою руку, но впервые за долгое время его кто-то касался так осторожно, заботливо, парень позволил себе прикрыть глаза и вообразить, что Маркусу не всё равно, что это не отголоски его прошлого андроида-сиделки.</p><p>— Твой отец желает тебе лучшего, — доносится из-за темноты закрытых век до Лео, и он безмерно благодарен, что Маркус не старается лгать и говорить что-то вроде «твой отец тебя любит». Едва ли Карл умел любить, иначе Лео вырос бы желанным сыном в полноценной семье... Или не родился бы вообще, не засматривайся Карл на преисполненых излишнего романтизма фанаток своего творчества.</p><p>Однако Лео вполне допускал, что он действительно желал ему лучшей жизни, иначе бы давно отослал его подальше от родового гнезда, и ему было бы всё равно, сторчается сын где-нибудь на одной из заснеженных скамеек набережной, или ещё какая беда с ним приключится.</p><p>— Что с твоими руками?</p><p>— Упал.</p><p>— На внешнюю сторону ладоней?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Болит?</p><p>Лео удивлённо сморгнул, когда Маркус проигнорировал очевиднейшую ложь, но продолжал мягко растирать кожу под бинтами, стараясь не сильно травмировать. Порезы немного заныли, откликаясь неприятными покалывающими ощущениями и заметными мурашками по рукам.</p><p>— Болит немного, — признался Лео с тонкой усмешкой, получая необъяснимое удовольствие от этой ноющей боли, после чего решается вывернуть руку так, чтобы скрестить пальцы с Маркусом. — Ерунда. Боль у людей что-то вроде природной напоминалки о том, что они ещё живы.</p><p>И прежде чем Маркус, не занырнув в глубину этой мысли, начнёт лекцию об актуальном природном предназначении боли в человеческом организме, Лео подаётся вперёд, затыкая его и готовый в любой момент к тому, что Маркус отодвинется, отстранит его или хоть как-то выразит свой протест.</p><p>Этого не происходит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>